


Ujawnienie

by TinaSilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Past, Retrospective
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaSilver/pseuds/TinaSilver
Summary: "Albus podszedł do niego zaintrygowany i wciągnął ostro powietrze, gdy przeczytał tytuł leżącej na biurku księgi.Zapiski Salazara Slytherina– To niemożliwe! To nie mogą być… Ale jak? – mamrotał do siebie, biorąc ją ostrożnie do ręki i otwierając.– Co to jest? – zapytał Scorpius. – Co jest napisane na okładce? – Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie przyjaciela przewrócił oczami. – To wężomowa.(...)Hogwart, 11 lipca 981 rokuStało się. Niemagiczni dowiedzieli się o istnieniu magii. Właściwie nie jestem tym zaskoczony, to było tylko kwestią czasu, biorąc pod uwagę nonszalancję niektórych czarodziejów i czarownic. Uprawianie magii na oczach niemagicznych mogło mieć tylko jeden skutek. Bardziej mnie dziwi, że tyle im zajęło zrozumienie czym jest to, co widzą. Moment ten jednak nadszedł i magiczne społeczeństwo wstrzymało oddech, czekając na reakcję. Ta zaś była dokładnie taka jaką przewidziałem i niech mi magia świadkiem, że wolałbym się mylić w swojej ocenie."





	

Fick powstał w ramach nieoficjalnej Akcji Gwiazdkowej na Forum Mirriel.  
 **ŻYCZENIE:** Harry Potter. Losy Slytherina po tym, jak opuścił Hogwart. Przeszłość może przeplatać się z teraźniejszością, np. współcześnie ktoś próbuje dowiedzieć się, jak potoczyły się losy Salazara.

**Ujawnienie**

– Naprawdę nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałeś?

– Nad czym? – zapytał z westchnieniem Scorpius, odkładając pióro i odwracając się do przyjaciela, który już jakiś czas temu zaprzestał prób zrozumienia numerologii na rzecz bezproduktywnego bazgrania po pergaminie.

Siedzieli w bibliotece od prawie dwóch godzin i Scorpius nie był wcale zdziwiony tym, że Albus był rozproszony; od pierwszej wspólnej lekcji sześć lat temu było dla niego oczywiste, że młody Potter nie należy do osób wyróżniających się koncentracją. W każdym razie nie w sytuacjach codziennych, bo jak już się zdążył wielokrotnie przekonać, gdy trzeba było rozwikłać jakiś problem, a jeszcze lepiej zagadkę, Albus nagle stawał się wcieleniem cierpliwości i uporu. Potrząsnął lekko głową i powtórzył pytanie, ciekawy co też nowego chłopak wymyślił.

– No, nad tym… – zniżył głos do ledwie słyszalnego szeptu i nachylił się w jego stronę. – Czytałem wczoraj książkę o założycielach i tak się zastanawiałem, co się stało z Salazarem po tym jak opuścił Hogwart.

Scorpius spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Spodziewał się dosłownie wszystkiego, znał przecież pomysłowość Ala, ten jednak nadal potrafił go zaskoczyć. Zmarszczył brwi, rozważając w myślach jego pytanie. Czy zastanawiał się kiedyś nad losami Slytherina? Jeśli miałby być szczery, a naprawdę nie widział powodu, by okłamywać samego siebie, to nigdy nie myślał dłużej o żadnym z założycieli. Oczywiście znał najważniejsze fakty z ich życia, jednak nie zagłębiał się w nie jakoś szczególnie. Wiedział co prawda, że po odejściu Slytherina pozostała trójka dalej opiekowała się Hogwartem i uczyła magii. Ale co działo się z Salazarem? _Historia Hogwartu_ mówiła tylko o tym, że opuścił zamek i nigdy więcej do niego nie powrócił. I Scorpius, tak jak wielu przed nim i zapewne równie wielu po nim, po prostu przyjął ten fakt do wiadomości. Cenił Salazara za jego spryt i za to, że był wierny swoim przekonaniom. Teraz jednak, gdy pytanie zostało już postawione wiedział, że będzie próbował znaleźć na nie odpowiedź. Pod tym względem był równie ciekawski i uparty, co Albus i ten doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

– Jaki masz pomysł? – zapytał, bo oczywistym było dla niego, że Albus nie zaczynałby tematu, gdyby na coś nie wpadł. I to jak bardzo szalone czy niebezpieczne to było nie miało w tym momencie znaczenia, w końcu byli Ślizgonami, więc w ich gestii leżało znalezienie odpowiednio sprytnego sposobu.

– Pomyślałem, że skoro nigdzie nie ma informacji o tym, co się z nim stało, to pewnie nikt nic nie znalazł na ten temat…

– To oczywiste – przewrócił oczami Scoprius. – Gdyby ktoś coś wiedział, byłoby o tym w książkach, przede wszystkim w _Historii Hogwartu_.

– Przecież wiem, nie przerywaj mi – zganił go Albus, oburzony, że przyjaciel zarzuca mu ignorancję.

– To dlaczego…

– Bo to, że nikt nic nie znalazł, nie znaczy, że żadnych informacji o Salazarze nie ma – wtrącił szybko i widząc jak Scorp marszczy brwi, dodał szeptem: – Komnata Tajemnic.

– Słucham? – zdumiał się. – Nie sądzisz chyba, że…

– Dlaczego nie? Załóżmy, że kłócisz się z przyjaciółmi i masz opuścić swój dom. Gdzie zostawisz ważne dla siebie zapiski, jeśli nie w miejscu, do którego nikt poza tobą nie ma dostępu? A przecież Slytherin nie mógł podjąć tej decyzji ot tak, na pewno z czegoś to wynikało.

Scorpius zamyślił się. To faktycznie miało jakiś sens. Tym bardziej, jeśli Salazar nie zamierzał wracać do Hogwartu, mógł potraktować Komnatę jako idealną kryjówkę dla swoich tajemnic. Pod tym względem nie widział zastrzeżeń w planie Ala, problemem było jednak to, że Komnata była już otwierana wcześniej, więc zapewne to, co było w niej do znalezienia zostało już dawno znalezione. Albo też nie, bo po prostu nie istniało i ich założenie było błędne od samego początku. 

– Voldemort i twój ojciec byli w komnacie i nic nie znaleźli. Gdyby coś tam było, na pewno by to…

– Może nie szukali.

Przyjrzał się Albusowi i zobaczył na jego twarzy ten zacięty wyraz, który zawsze przybierał, gdy podjął jakąś decyzję. Pomyślał o okolicznościach w jakich podobno Harry Potter znalazł się w Komnacie, następnie przypomniał sobie to, co o Voldemorcie i jego mani wielkości mówił jego ojciec. Może jednak istniała jakaś szansa na to, że coś tam znajdą.

– Chcesz tam zejść? – spytał ostrożnie. Wiedział, że Albus, w przeciwieństwie do Jamesa odziedziczył dar wężomowy po swoim ojcu i zawsze chciał zobaczyć legendarną Komnatę. Nigdy jednak tego nie zrobił, bo jego brat mógłby to zauważyć na mapie Huncwotów, którą trzymał przy sobie. Teraz jednak…

– Jamesa nie ma już w Hogwarcie.

Teraz jednak mieli drogę wolną.

***

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałem się na to namówić – jęknął Scorpius. – Tu jest obrzydliwie. Do tego jest mokro i zimno. I ten zapach, czujesz ten smród? Może powinieneś się pogodzić z tym, że nic tu nie ma? To znaczy nic poza paskudnym szkieletem olbrzymiego bazyliszka. Swoją drogą nadal nie wiem jakim cudem twój ojciec zabił to bydle mając zaledwie dwanaście lat. I szczerze, nie bardzo mnie to w tej chwili interesuje, tak samo zresztą jak to co się stało z…

 

– Przestań wreszcie marudzić – wymamrotał zirytowany Albus. – Nie słyszę własnych myśli, gdy tak gadasz i gadasz. Zamiast tego mógłbyś mi pomóc przeszukiwać tę ścianę, może jest tu gdzieś ukryta jakaś zapadnia czy coś w tym stylu. – Obejrzał się przez ramię i widząc, że przyjaciel dalej stoi na środku komnaty z nieszczęśliwą miną, ponaglił go: – No, rusz się, nie mamy na to całego dnia!

Scorpius westchnął, ale posłusznie podszedł do ściany, którą od jakiejś godziny bezskutecznie obmacywał Albus. Był zmęczony i było mu zimno. Do tego robił się głodny i czuł nadchodzący katar. A to zdecydowanie nie było miejsce, które by wybrał, mogąc gdzieś spędzić wolne popołudnie. Oczywiście żaden z tych argumentów nie był wstanie przekonać Albusa, że powinni wrócić. Nie, gdy ten był przekonany, że jest o krok od przełomowego odkrycia. Przewrócił oczami i zaczął od niechcenia przesuwać dłońmi po kamieniach. Wszystkie przejścia związane ze Slytherinem były zabezpieczone mową węży, więc naprawdę nie rozumiał dlaczego Albus uparł się, że mogą znaleźć w ścianie jakąś zapadnie, prowadzącą do ukrytej komnaty. Gdy o to zapytał, dostał tylko niejasne mamrotanie o przeczuciu i szczęściu, co jeszcze bardziej pogorszyło mu humor, bo Al był jedną z tych osób, które przegrywały zawsze i wszędzie, niezależnie od tego w jaką grę grali. Jeśli więc powodzenie ich misji miało być uzależnione od jego szczęścia i wyczucia, to mogli się nawet nie fatygować.

–Al, może po prostu wrócimy tu jutro? Za chwilę pora kolacji, a musimy się jeszcze przebr…

Urwał, bo natrafił ręką na wypukłość, znacznie odbiegającą od reszty ściany. Pochylił się nisko i niemal krzyknął, gdy zrozumiał na co patrzył. Wąż. Miał przed sobą maleńką płaskorzeźbę węża, niemal całkowicie ukrytą między dwoma kamieniami. Był pewien, że mógłby jej nie zauważyć nawet wtedy, gdyby jej wypatrywał, a co dopiero nie wiedząc, gdzie się znajduje. To, że natrafił na nią dłonią, wydawało się tylko trochę bardziej prawdopodobne i zapewne zawdzięczał to własnemu szczęściu. 

– Al, chodź tu szybko – przywołał go do siebie i bez słowa wskazał na swoje odkrycie. 

Z napięciem obserwował jak Albus nachyla się i wpatruje przez chwilę w płaskorzeźbę. W następnym momencie usłyszał cichy syk i w ścianie zajaśniał na biało spory prostokąt, który bardzo przypominał kontur drzwi. Wstrzymał oddech i patrzył jak Albus dotyka miejsca, gdzie w normalnych okolicznościach byłaby klamka. Na początku wydawało się, że nic się nie dzieje, jednak już po kilku sekundach powierzchnia kwadratu rozbłysła, po czym zgasła. Ściana zniknęła, ukazując wejście. 

***

Pomieszczenie było niewielkie i już na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało gabinet. W centralnym miejscu ustawiono duże biurko i krzesło, obok niego stał regał i fotel. Ściany obwieszone były obrazami magicznych zwierząt, podłogę zaścielały futra. 

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteśmy – wyszeptał Al, niemal z czcią przesuwając dłonią po biblioteczce i znajdujących się tam książkach. – Pomyśl, Salazar dotykał kiedyś tych wszystkich książek, czytał je. Może nawet zostawił w nich jakieś zapiski. To byłoby niesamowite, znaleźć coś takiego! 

– Zobacz lepiej to – przerwał mu Scorpius, wskazując na coś palcem. 

Albus podszedł do niego zaintrygowany i wciągnął ostro powietrze, gdy przeczytał tytuł leżącej na biurku księgi.

_**Zapiski Salazara Slytherina** _

– To niemożliwe! To nie mogą być… Ale jak? – mamrotał do siebie, biorąc ją ostrożnie do ręki i otwierając. 

– Co to jest? – zapytał Scorpius. – Co jest napisane na okładce? – Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie przyjaciela przewrócił oczami. – To wężomowa.

Albus zmarszczył brwi i skupił się ponownie na słowach widniejących na okładce. Faktycznie, gdy teraz o tym pomyślał, było w nich coś innego, tak specyficznego dla wężomowy.

– Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie widzisz żadnej różnicy między angielskim a wężomową. – Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową Scorpus, ale Albus szybko uciszył go machnięciem ręki i z napięciem otworzył księgę.

**Hogwart, 11 lipca 981 roku**   
_Stało się. Niemagiczni dowiedzieli się o istnieniu magii. Właściwie nie jestem tym zaskoczony, to było tylko kwestią czasu, biorąc pod uwagę nonszalancję niektórych czarodziejów i czarownic. Uprawianie magii na oczach niemagicznych mogło mieć tylko jeden skutek. Bardziej mnie dziwi, że tyle im zajęło zrozumienie czym jest to, co widzą. Moment ten jednak nadszedł i magiczne społeczeństwo wstrzymało oddech, czekając na reakcję. Ta zaś była dokładnie taka jaką przewidziałem i niech mi magia świadkiem, że wolałbym się mylić w swojej ocenie._

Pogłoski o ujawnieniu magii zaczęły napływać już w nocy, więc teraz, podczas obiadu każdy uczeń miał już niejakie rozeznanie w tym temacie. Co prawda wersje znacznie się od siebie różniły, ale jedna rzecz pozostawała niezmienna – niepewność i lęk przed tym, co to oznacza. Przypuszczalnie rodziny podzieliły się z dziećmi swoimi przypuszczeniami, a sądząc po napiętej atmosferze nie były one zbyt optymistyczne. Salazar nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz Wielka Sala była tak cicha podczas posiłku. Zamiast ogłuszającego gwaru wypełniały ją nerwowe szepty i uważne spojrzenia. Westchnął cicho i potarł w zamyśleniu czoło. Magiczne społeczeństwo już dawno powinno było przygotować się na taką ewentualność, zamiast tego jednak wolało udawać, że to się nigdy nie wydarzy. Westchnął kolejny raz i zaraz poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Spojrzał w lewo i napotkał zatroskany wzrok Roweny. 

– Nic jeszcze nie jest przesądzone – powiedziała, ale sposób w jaki to zrobiła dobitnie świadczył o tym, że sama raczej w to nie wierzyła. – Być może nie wywoła to poruszenia na szerszą skalę. Wiesz, że takie przypadki już się…

– Za późno, żeby to wyciszyć, zbyt wielu już poznało prawdę – przerwał jej i zaraz dodał bardziej do siebie, niż do niej: – Powinniśmy to przewidzieć i jakoś się zabezpieczyć.

– Nie było sposobu, żeby to przewidzieć, Sal, dobrze wiesz, że to był wypadek.

Potrząsnął głową i przez chwilę błądził wzrokiem po zgromadzonych. Nie podzielał zdania Roweny. 

– Nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby czarodzieje odcięli się całkowicie od niemagicznych, zamiast żyć między nimi.

Po wyrazie jej oczu wiedział, że niechętnie się z nim zgadzała, jednak nie chciała przyznać tego głośno, bo kłóciło się to z jej przekonaniami.

– Nie możesz naprawdę w to wierzyć.

Spojrzał w górę akurat w momencie, gdy Godryk opadł na krzesło naprzeciw nich. Musiał usłyszeć przynajmniej końcówkę ich rozmowy, bo patrzył teraz na niego z oburzeniem, które tak często wyrażał, słysząc poglądy Salazara.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak uważasz.

– Odcięcie się od niemagicznych kiedyś może i było możliwe, ale teraz, gdy rośnie liczba czarodziejów i czarownic urodzonych w rodzinach niemagicznych? To oznaczałoby dla nich porzucenie rodzin i wszystkiego, co dotychczas znali! – oburzył się Gryffindor.

– Nie mówię, że to byłoby łatwe – przyznał Salazar, obracając w palcach różdżkę. – Ale to kwestia wyboru. Nikt ich nie zmusza to używania magii. Jeżeli chcą jej używać, powinni się odizolować od niemagicznych, w innym przypadku powinni zignorować drzemiącą w nich magię.

– Wybrać? Potrafiłbyś zrezygnować z używania magii, gdybyś wiedział, że ją posiadasz? – Godryk spojrzał na niego zszokowany i Salazar naprawdę się temu nie dziwił. Obaj wychowali się w przeświadczeniu, że magia to coś równie naturalnego jak powietrze, którym oddychają i prawdopodobnie przez to żaden z nich nigdy nie potrafiłby się wyrzec swojego magicznego dziedzictwa.

– Oczywiście, że nie, ale to inna sytuacja, nie możesz udawać, że nie widzisz różnicy między nami a…

Nie dokończył, bo w tej samej chwili podbiegła do nich Helga. Już po samym jej wyglądzie wiedzieli, że musiało stać się coś złego. Jej zwykle schludnie uczesane włosy były teraz w nieładzie, tak samo jak źle zapięta szata. Największą uwagę zwracały jednak jej oczy, z których wyzierał strach i obrzydzenie. Cokolwiek doprowadziło ją do takiego stanu, nie mogła to być byle błahostka. Salazar szybko zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, zauważając mimochodem, że Godryk i Rowena zrobili to samo, i ująwszy Helgę pod ramię, wyprowadził ją z sali boczny wejściem. To, co miała im do przekazania raczej nie powinno dotrzeć do uszu ich uczniów. Nie zdążył nawet zapytać o to, co się stało, gdy wyciągnęła ku nim ręce, mówiąc ponaglająco:

– Nie mamy czasu.

Posłusznie złapali ją za ręce i moment później deportowali się.

 

**Południowa Walia, 11 lipca 981 roku**  
Pojawili się na skraju lasu, mając idealny widok na leżącą w dole wioskę. Ich uwagę od razu przyciągnął gęsty dym i strzelające w niebo płomienie.

– Musimy się deportować blisko pożaru, żeby nikt nas nie zobaczył – oceniła szybko Rowena. – Jeżeli ktoś coś zauważy, zmienię mu pamięć.

Skinęli głowami i deportowali się. 

Pojawił się dwa metry od płonącego obiektu i od razu zauważył, że był to budynek mieszkalny, a nie jak zakładał na początku gospodarczy. Dach i dwie ze ścian były już całe w ogniu i jak się zdawało nikt z otaczających budynek ludzi nie zamierzał w żaden sposób walczyć z ogniem. W pierwszym momencie myślał, że być może niemagiczni nie znają żadnego sposobu na walkę z takim żywiołem, zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie, że widywał już wieśniaków gaszących stodoły za pomocą wiader z wodą. Zgromadzeni tutaj jednak nawet nie próbowali gasić ognia, co było dziwne. Przyjrzał im się uważniej i z rosnącym zdumieniem zauważył, że ludzie zamiast naczyń z wodą, trzymali widły, kosy i inne z pozoru nieprzydatne w takiej sytuacji narzędzia. 

– Musimy się dostać do środka.

– Myślisz, że ktoś tam jest? – Godryk spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Helgę. – Gdyby ktoś był w środku, ludzie próbowaliby go wydostać, zamiast stać i patrzeć. Nie ma sensu…

– Spójrzcie na drzwi i okna – nakazała kobieta i cała trójka od razu zauważyła, że coś było nie tak. Drzwi były zablokowane łopatą, okna przegradzały jakieś metalowe elementy. Widząc ich zdumione spojrzenia, Helga wyjaśniła: – To dom Jonathana Collinsa.

Salazar wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze na jej słowa. To zmieniało postać rzeczy. Jeśli był to dom czarodzieja, który kilka dni wcześniej przypadkowo ujawnił swoje moce, zablokowane drzwi i okna nabierały zupełnie innego znaczenia. Tak samo jak ludzie z bronią stłoczeni wokół płonącego budynku. Nic dziwnego, że nikt nie próbował gasić ognia, najprawdopodobniej sami go podłożyli. 

– Helgo, Roweno, zajmijcie się tymi ludźmi, my z Salazarem zobaczymy czy ktoś przeżył.

Mocny głos Godryka, teraz pełen napięcia i z trudem tłumionego gniewu, wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Widząc pytające spojrzenie przyjaciela, skinął lekko i na jego znak deportował się wewnątrz budynku. Od razu wzniósł tarczę wokół siebie, po czym wyciągnął obie ręce i skupił się na stłumieniu płomieni. Mijały kolejne sekundy, ale w końcu ogień zaczął się zmniejszać i Salazar mógł zobaczyć otoczenie. Wszystko było czarne i zwęglone, tak, że ledwie mógł rozpoznać kilka przedmiotów, takich jak stół czy fotel. Odetchnął głęboko, oczyszczając umysł, po czym wysłał wiązkę magii, by przeczesała pomieszczenie, szukając śladów ludzi. Poczuł szarpnięcie z lewej, więc podszedł tam na tyle szybko na ile pozwalały na to wszechobecne gruzy. Zatrzymał się dopiero pod ścianą i zaklął cicho, widząc trzy skulone na podłodze kształty. Pochylił się nad nimi i oczyścił ostrożnie zaklęciem. Moment później patrzył na ciało kobiety i dwójki małych dzieci. Cała trójka była martwa. A sądząc po ich wykrzywionych z bólu twarzach to nie była lekka śmierć. Choć ubrania, które mieli na sobie były nieznacznie nadpalone, tak naprawdę to nie ogień był przyczyną ich śmierci. Więcej szkód wyrządził trujący dym. Przeniósł spojrzenie wyżej i poczuł jak wzrasta w nim gniew. Rodzina zamierzała wydostać się przez okno, to dlatego leżeli skuleni właśnie w tym miejscu. Te jednak okazało się być zablokowane. To, do czego tutaj doszło było morderstwem z zimną krwią. Przemyślanym i wyjątkowo okrutnym.

**Hogwart, 2 sierpnia 981 roku**   
_Podłożenie ognia pod domem Jonathana Collinsa, w wyniku czego zginął on, jego żona i dwójka ich dzieci, było czynem którego nie potrafiliśmy zrozumieć ani w żaden sposób usprawiedliwić. A to był dopiero początek serii podobnych, równie brutalnych i bezlitosnych mordów. Chciałbym napisać, że gdybyśmy wiedzieli, co się stanie, to byśmy to powstrzymali, ale to nie byłaby prawda. Nie milibyśmy szans. Wszystko bardzo szybko wymknęło nam się spod kontroli. Niemagiczni gromadzili się i w imię swojego boga wymierzali boską karę tym, których podejrzewali o magię, a którzy to ponoć stanowili obrazę jego majestatu. Ich uwaga skupiła się głównie na zielarzach i wiejskich uzdrowicielach, którzy w większości z magią nie mieli nic wspólnego, po prostu znali się na roślinach i leczeniu. Nagle umiejętności, za które kiedyś byli cenieni i szanowani stały się wyznacznikami tego, że są pomiotami szatana._

Ćwiczył z uczniami szermierkę, gdy poczuł, że ktoś pojawił się na błoniach. Wytężył wzrok i bez większego zdziwienia rozpoznał sylwetkę Godryka. Odkąd niemagiczni zaczęli piętnować wszystkie przejawy magii lub raczej to, co za nią uznawali, Gryffindor bardzo często opuszczał zamek, by w każdy możliwy sposób pomagać prześladowanym. Nie liczyło się dla niego to, czy byli magiczni czy nie, jedyną wartością, która miała dla niego znaczenie było niewinne życie, które było bestialsko odbierane. Salazar rozumiał jego wściekłość, tak samo jak chęć powstrzymania tego konfliktu, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Godryka nie sądził, by było to możliwe. Przybrało to taką skalę, że każda próba zapanowania nad tym była z góry skazana na niepowodzenie. Fakt, że Godryk sądził inaczej był tylko i wyłącznie jego pobożnym życzeniem i Salazar wierzył, że ten w końcu zda sobie z tego sprawę.

– Mistrzu, co to za zamieszanie?

Głos któregoś z uczniów przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w stronę bramy i zmarszczył brwi, widząc otaczające Godryka skrzaty domowe. To nie było normalne. Coś się musiało stać. Potoczył spojrzeniem po uczniach i zarządził koniec zajęć, po czym deportował się obok sprawcy całego zamieszania. Gdy się pojawił, Godryk akurat skończył wydawać rozkazy i skrzaty zniknęły z trzaskiem jeden po drugim, by je wypełnić.

– Gdzie je wysłałeś? – zapytał, przyglądając się jego napiętej twarzy i sztywnym plecom.

– Do wiosek, w których dochodzi do największych zamieszek. Sprowadzą w okolice Hogwartu czarodziejów i czarownice, którzy nie są już bezpieczni wśród niemagicznych. Kilka skrzatów szykuje już prowizoryczne namioty pięć mil stąd, będą bezpieczniejsi w pobliżu zamku.

Salazar zamarł w niedowierzaniu, gdy dotarły do niego słowa mężczyzny. To była poważna decyzja i nie podobało mu się, że nic o niej nie wiedział. Ściągnięcie tu czarodziejów urodzonych wśród niemagicznych mogło sprowadzić na nich kłopoty. Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział o tym, że gromadzą się oni tutaj… Oczywiście mogli nałożyć zaklęcia ochronne, równie silne jak te, którymi obwarowany był Hogwart, jednak to nadal nie wyjaśniało tak nagłego działania ze strony Godryka.

– Rowena i Helga o tym wiedzą? – zapytał, bo nie był pewien jak kobiety zapatrywały się na ten nowy pomysł. 

– Helga wspominała kilka razy o takim wyjściu – przyznał, wzruszając lekko ramionami, bo było to coś, czego można się było po niej spodziewać. – Z Roweną jeszcze nie rozmawiałem, udała się do Londynu po nowe księgi, ale wątpię, by miała coś przeciwko. W końcu nie naraża to w żaden sposób szkoły, więc…

– Nie naraża? – przerwał mu ostro Salazar, bo dotarło do niego, że Godryk specjalnie wybrał dzisiejszy dzień, gdy on sam był zajęty prowadzeniem lekcji, a Rowena wyjechała. – Hogwart jest zamaskowany i dobrze zabezpieczony, ale tak duże zbiorowisko czarodziejów na pewno przyciągnie czyjąś uwagę. Jeśli chcieliście coś takiego przedsięwziąć, trzeba było zacząć od zabezpieczenia całego terenu, co zajmie co najmniej kilka dni, a dopiero później sprowadzać tu ludzi. Poza tym nie rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz ich sprowadzić właśnie tutaj. Równie dobrze mógłbyś umieścić ich w jakimś innym, zabezpieczonym miejscu, oddalonym od Hogwartu, co z pewnością byłoby rozsądniejsze.

– Spokojnie, Salazarze, nie popadaj w przesadę. Nikt się nie dowie, że oni tu są. Jak tylko wróci Rowena zabezpieczymy teren.

Salazar zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się czy przyjaciel naprawdę nie widzi w jak wielkim zagrożeniu ich stawia. Sądząc po tym na jak zmartwionego wyglądał w ostatnich dniach, naprawdę chciał pomóc, ale to nie było najlepszym rozwiązaniem i Salazar naprawdę się dziwił, że Godryk tego nie dostrzegał. A może nie chciał tego dostrzec. Pokręcił głową i mruknął na odchodnym:

– Niepotrzebnie ryzykujesz.

**Hogwart, 6 sierpnia 981 roku**   
_Od momentu, gdy Godryk sprowadził w okolice Hogwartu pierwszych ludzi, minęły cztery dni. W tym czasie ich liczba zwiększyła się z kilkunastu do prawie dwóch tysięcy. Skrzaty uwijały się gorączkowo, rozmieszczając napływającą ludność, starając się, by każda rodzina miała swój kąt. Coś, co z początku przypominało małe, prowizoryczne obozowisko urosło nagle do rangi małego miasteczka. Wiadomo też było, że całość rozrośnie się jeszcze bardziej, bo przecież ludzie ci musieli skądś brać żywność, więc część skrzatów w tym samym czasie przygotowywała ziemię pod uprawę. Nasze zadanie było jednak jeszcze ważniejsze – musieliśmy zabezpieczyć teren w taki sposób, by stał się nienanoszalny i niewykrywalny, co przy takim natężeniu magii stanowiło spore wyzwanie. Dobrze, że nasza magia nie opiera się tylko na naszej mocy, bo wtedy to, co planowaliśmy nigdy by się nam nie udało._

– Gotowi?   
Głos Roweny rozległ się w jego myślach i przez moment Salazar widział ją stojącą na północnej krawędzi okręgu, który narysowali wokół zaludnionego terenu oraz pobliski pól uprawnych, które przygotowały skrzaty. Zaraz jednak obraz zniknął. Zamiast niej zobaczył potwierdzającą gotowość do działania Helgę na wschodzie, a chwilę później Godryka na zachodzie. Skupił się na połączeniu z nimi i powiedział rzeczowo:

– Możemy zaczynać.

Wzniósł ręce w górę i wypowiedział pradawną formułę przyzywającą magię czterech stron świata. W tle słyszał jak to samo wypowiadają Helga, Rowena i Godryk. W momencie, gdy padło ostatnie słowo poczuł strumień magii mijający go ze wschodu i podążający dalej, na zachód, by dotrzeć na północ, zataczając tym samym koło. Gdy do tego doszło w powietrzu zalśniła na moment gruba linia. Jej blask był jasny, niemal oślepiający, jednak po kilku sekundach przygasł trochę, tak, że linia stała się ledwie widoczna. Część pierwszą, a więc zaznaczenie obszaru, mieli wykonaną, teraz czekało ich coś o wiele bardziej skomplikowanego. Przymknął na moment oczy, przygotowując się do tego, co miało nadejść i czekał.   
Musieli otworzyć się na magię żywiołów, przywołać do siebie konkretny żywioł, uformować go z pomocą własnej magii, by następnie wpleść go w zaklęcia tworzące osłony i nanieść na zaznaczony obszar. Wszystko to było bardzo skomplikowane i wymagało pełnej współpracy i zaangażowania ich czwórki. Opracowali ten rytuał lata temu, gdy stworzyli Hogwart i chcieli zapewnić mu osłonę. Prace nad tym, co teraz zamierzali zrobić trwały dobrych parę miesięcy i kosztowały ich wiele energii. Mimo wszystko nigdy nie żałowali włożonego w to czasu, bo dzięki temu Hogwart nie był tylko szkołą magii, stał się ich spuścizną, dziełem życia, czymś co przetrwa wieki. Pięknym, stabilnym i funkcjonalnym, a przy tym bezpiecznym pod każdym możliwym względem. Teraz, stosując ten sam czar na terenie sąsiadującym z zamkiem, na którym to osiedliło się kilka tysięcy czarodziejów mieli utworzyć kolejne, niemal tak samo bezpieczne miejsce. Oczywiście wiosce daleko będzie do ochrony jaką dają mury zamku, w końcu przy jego budowie wpletli w fundamenty swoją magię, łącząc się z nim na zawsze i tym samym dając mu potężną ochronę. Jednak osłona, którą zamierzali nałożyć z pewnością miała być wystarczająca na tyle, by ochronić mieszkających tam ludzi od grożącego im w tej chwili niebezpieczeństwa.

Słysząc w myślach echo wypowiadanych przez Rowenę słów, skupił się na powietrzu, które było najbliższym mu żywiołem i czekał. Czuł gęstniejącą magię i wzrastającą wilgotność, niezawodny znak tego, że Rowena wplatała żywioł wody w osłony. Gdy tylko wypowiedziała zasklepiającą zaklęcia inkantację, do tworzenia osłon włączyła się Helga. Salazar czuł najpierw lekkie wibrowanie podłoża, które po kilku sekundach zamieniło się w drżenie, aż w końcu w powietrze wystrzeliły pojedyncze grudki ziemi. W pierwszym momencie wyglądało to tak, jakby zostały porwane przez wiatr, ale złudzenie to szybko się rozwiało, gdy grudki zamieniły się w pył i zawisły nieruchomo na linii wyznaczającej okręg. Kolejne zaklęcie stabilizujące i przyszła jego pora. Przymknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu, recytując zaklęcia i skupiając się na powietrzu. Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym wypuścił całe wstrzymywane powietrze. Zerwał się wiatr. Szaty Salazara załopotały na wietrze, trawy i drzewa zaszumiały. Żywioł powietrza był obecny i Salazar wiedział, że ma go w zasięgu ręki. Sięgnął po niego, schwycił i nie namyślając się zaczął wplatać go w osłonę. Widział jak wszystko przed nim pulsuje lekko i wiedział, że to wirujące powietrze wewnątrz osłony. Zasklepił czar i pozwolił swojej magii wrócić do początkowego stanu, wypuszczając tym samym nić, która łączyła go z powietrzem. Zadanie od razu przejął Godryk, przywołując ostatni z żywiołów. Na efekt nie trzeba było długo czekać, od razu zrobiło się gorąco i parno. Zaraz też na granicy koła zamigotały iskry i niewielkie płomienie. Gdy tylko padło wypowiedziane przez Gryffindora zaklęcie zasklepiające, cztery żywioły uwięzione w osłonie zawirowały gwałtownie. Magia zawrzała. Żywioły rozpoznały się i połączyły, splatając razem z czarami ochronnymi w ciasną sieć. Na ten znak cała czwórka wzniosła ręce i umieściła na osłonach ostatni, stabilizujący je czar. Natychmiast wszystko zamarło i zbladło. Jedyną oznaką tego, że coś się tutaj wydarzyło było zwiększone natężenie mocy, którą czuli jako że byli z nią połączeni. Osłona została postawiona.

**Hogwart, 14 października 981 roku**   
_Sprowadzeni w okolice Hogwartu czarodzieje zostali wychowani w innej kulturze i niemożliwym było, by ją całkowicie porzucili. Nikogo więc nie powinno dziwić, że mieli inne niż pełnokrwiści, poglądy na świat. Dla nas, magów z pokolenia na pokolenie, magia była czymś równie stałym jak słońce i niezbędnym jak tlen, stanowiła epicentrum naszego bytu. Dla nich zaś była tylko dodatkiem, który mogli dostosować do swojego życia. I to na swoich własnych warunkach._

– I nie zapomnij wyjaśnić im jak powinni przechowywać te zioła, z tego, co zrozumiałam nigdy nie mieli z nimi styczności, a przecież nieodpowiednio pielęgnowane zmarnieją. Byłoby to straszne marnotrawstwo, a wiesz jak bardzo nie lubię, gdy ktoś…

– Helgo! – przerwał jej Salazar, krzyżując ręce. – Zgodziłem się zanieść te zioła do wioski, ale jeśli oczekujesz, że zrobię im wykład na temat zielarstwa, to jesteś w błędzie. Zawsze możesz pójść do nich sama i wszystko im wyjaśnić. Zresztą, z tego co mówiłaś dołączyłaś do roślin szczegółową instrukcję jak się nimi zajmować. Nie uważasz, że będą w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić? Nawet nasi uczniowie sobie radzą! – zauważył zniecierpliwiony, bo Helga zwykle nadmiernie się wszystkim przejmowała.

– Nie rozumiesz, oni nie są… Nie uczyli się tego od małego – rzuciła sfrustrowana, po czym westchnęła cicho i już spokojniej dodała: – Po prostu upewnij się, że wiedzą, co z tym zrobić, dobrze?

Przytaknął, wiedząc, że takie zapewnienie sprawi, że kobieta poczuje się lepiej, po czym wykonał nieznaczny gest i kosz z ziołami uniósł się w powietrze i zawisł tuż koło niego. Skinął Heldze, skupił się na swoim celu i zniknął bezszelestnie, by w ułamku sekundy zmaterializować się na jednej z centralnych dróżek wioski. Zaraz też dotarło do niego kilka okrzyków. Zauważył też, że wszyscy w pobliżu wpatrują się w niego z dziwnymi wyrazami twarzy. Zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że dla tych ludzi taki sposób przemieszczania się nie był czymś tak naturalnym jak dla niego, ale przecież Helga, Rowena i Godryk przybywali tu w ten sam sposób i to dosyć regularnie, więc mieszkańcy powinni być już do tego przyzwyczajeni. Dziwne. Rozejrzał się po placu i zdał sobie sprawę, że jak na tę porę dnia było tu wyjątkowo pusto. Kilkoro małych dzieci i parę starszych osób, które zdawały się nimi zajmować. Nie bywał w wiosce często, ale z opowieści przyjaciół wiedział, że centrum miasteczka zwykle tętni życiem i jest pełne ludzi. Oszacował wzrokiem zebranych i stanowczym krokiem podszedł do sędziwego mężczyzny opierającego się na lasce, pilnując, by kosz z ziołami cały czas szybował za nim. 

– Gdzie są wszyscy? – zapytał bez wstępów, na co mężczyzna skrzywił się i wymamrotał coś pod nosem. – Nie zrozumiałem – ponaglił go ostro.

– Na nabożeństwie – odpowiedział w końcu starzec i obdarzając go niechętnym spojrzeniem, dodał: – Dzisiaj niedziela, dzień Pański.

Salazar uniósł brwi. Dzień Pański? Co to niby miało znaczyć? Nie słyszał wcześniej o czymś takim. I przede wszystkim nie miał pojęcia jaki to mogło mieć związek z nieobecnością mieszkańców. 

– Wytłumacz mi – polecił.

Starzec zaczął mówić, choć widać było, że robi to niechętnie. Opowiadał o Jedynym Bogu, który stworzył wszystkich ludzi, zwierzęta i rośliny. O tym jak część z ludzi obdarował swoją łaską, dzięki czemu mogli posługiwać się magią i uczynić swoje życie łatwiejszym. Mówił o tym jak bardzo są mu wdzięczni za ten dar i jak co siedem dni odprawiają w jego imieniu nabożeństwo dziękczynne. Salazar słuchał tego wszystkiego z nieprzeniknioną miną, próbując zrozumieć jak ci ludzie mogli dojść do wniosku, że zostali obdarzeni magią przez jakiegoś wszechmogącego boga, który w dodatku stworzył świat. Tak jakby jakakolwiek istota była w stanie stworzyć coś równie złożonego. Potarł w zamyśleniu czoło, po czym westchnął i gestem ręki opuścił kosz na ziemię. Kolejnym ruchem zmienił leżące nieopodal dwa kamienie w krzesła. Zapowiadało się na dłuższą rozmowę i nie zamierzał odbywać jej na stojąco na środku…

– Co ty czynisz! – zawołał nagle starzec z tak wielkim oburzeniem w głosie, że Salazar instynktownie rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby wywołać taką reakcję. Mężczyzna patrzył jednak na niego, czego naprawdę nie rozumiał.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał z westchnieniem, bo cała sytuacja wymykała się powoli spod jakiejkolwiek kontroli.

– Nie używaj magii, to zakazane!– wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu i szybko mówił dalej: – Popełniłeś grzech! Musisz teraz prosić Pana o wybaczenie!

Salazar patrzył na niego, zdumiony jego nagłym napadem gniewu. To, co bełkotał ten starzec nie miało najmniejszego sensu, przecież mieszkający tu ludzie, tak jak on władali magią i z tego, co wiedział również używali magii. Dlaczego więc ktoś miałby mieć pretensje, że użył magii? Nie wspominając już o oskarżeniu popełnienia czegoś zakazanego. Nic z tego nie rozumiał. A sądząc po rozgorączkowanych okrzykach starca od niego raczej niczego się już nie dowie. Rozejrzał się i podszedł do najstarszego dziecka biegającego po placu. Dziewczynka mogła mieć jakieś pięć czy sześć lat. Pochylił się nad nią i zapytał spokojnie:

– Gdzie są wszyscy?

Mała patrzyła na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu, tak, że Salazar myślał już, że nic nie powie, po czym wskazała na zachód.

– W kościele.

Nie wiedział czym jest kościół, ale za radą dziecka poszedł we wskazanym kierunku. Po jakimś czasie jego oczom ukazał się spory, drewniany budynek z wieżyczką i krzyżem, który nie kojarzył mu się pozytywnie. Miał świeżo w pamięci sceny ataków niemagicznych na ludzi, których uważali za posiadających moce – dzierżyli różnego rodzaju broń, najczęściej widły lub kosę, ale byli wśród nich też tacy ze skrzyżowanymi kawałkami drewna. Rowena dowiedziała się potem od ludzi, że tak połączone drewno tworzyło coś, co niemagiczni nazywali krzyżem. Był to symbol ich boga i ludzie ci byli przekonani, że są nim wstanie odegnać czające się w czarodziejach zło. Teraz, stojąc przed budynkiem znajdującym się w samym centrum wioski czarodziejów urodzonych z niemagicznych, na którego szczycie umieszczono krzyż, Salazar poczuł dreszcze. To oznaczało, że bóg, któremu mieszkańcy tej osady dziękowali za magię był tym samym, w imieniu którego tamci chcieli ich zabić. 

**Hogwart, 30 listopada 981 roku**  
 _Od mojej wizyty w wiosce minęło półtorej miesiąca. W tym czasu byłem tam ponownie tylko kilka razy, chcąc sprawdzić dokąd to wszystko zmierza i nie spodobało mi się to, co widziałem. Czarodzieje z wioski nadal upierali się przy tym, że magia pochodzi od ich boga i uprawiać należy ją z szacunkiem. Nie rozumiem, co to ma oznaczać, przecież jako czarodzieje mamy najgłębszy szacunek do magii, w końcu to ona przyczyniła się do naszego stworzenia. Oni jednak twierdzą, że są rzeczy, którymi kalamy dobre imię ich boga. Nazywają je złą, mroczną magią. Wydają się sądzić, że pochodzi ona nie od boga, ale od jego antagonisty – szatana. Żeby uniknąć używania złej magii, rada starszych wioski spisała kodeks, mówiący o tym, które zaklęcia są złe i jak należy czarować, by nie sprowadzić na siebie gniewu boga. Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale Ci ludzie, nie mający żadnego pojęcia o tradycji magii, ośmielali się ją klasyfikować i wydawać na jej temat swoje osądy. To było tak niewiarygodnie bezczelne, że gdy pierwszy raz o tym usłyszałem, nie wiedziałem, co mam powiedzieć. Rowena wydawała się tym wszystkim równie zaniepokojona, to ona z nas wszystkich najdokładniej studiowała historię magii, więc pewnie najlepiej zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jak wielkim zagrożeniem może być coś takiego. Helga i Godryk, w przeciwieństwie do nas, potraktowali to z właściwą sobie wiarą w ludzi i uznali, że mogą w ramach grzeczności szanować ustanowione przez nich prawa, tym bardziej, że nie wydawały się one zbyt restrykcyjne i ingerujące w nasze życie. Teoretycznie ich założenia miały sens, w końcu udając się do jakiejś zamkniętej społeczności, zawsze okazuje się jej grzeczność poprzez okazanie szacunku ich tradycjom, nie kwestionowałem tego. To, co mnie niepokoiło, to fakt, że to nie była całkowicie zamknięta społeczność ani odrębna kultura. Ludzie ci osiedlili się na naszym terenie, z naszą pomocą, chronieni naszą magią._

– Słyszałeś o różdżkach?

Słysząc czyjś szept Salazar podniósł głowę znad traktatu o właściwościach leczniczych smoczych łusek i próbował zlokalizować właściciela nieco piskliwego głosu. Zanim jednak zdołał to zrobić, ktoś zapytał:

– O jakich różdżkach? Nic nie wiem.

Po kilku sekundach zrozumiał, że rozmawiający uczniowie musieli zająć sąsiedni stolik, oddzielony od jego tylko wąskim regałem, który jednocześnie skutecznie je rozdzielał, tak, że nie mogli się wzajemnie widzieć. Zadowolony z tego odkrycia, skupił się na prowadzonej obok rozmowie.

– Byłem wczoraj w wiosce, chciałem zobaczyć jak wiele się tam zmieniło od czasu, gdy byłem tam z ojcem miesiąc temu. Zresztą, sam rozumiesz. W każdym razie wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że wszyscy rzucają czary za pomocą patyków. 

– Patyków? – zdziwił się drugi chłopak. – Po co mieliby to robić?

– Zadałem sobie to samo pytanie! – przytaknął entuzjastycznie pierwszy , unosząc lekko głos. Zaraz jednak się zmitygował i już ciszej wyjaśnił: – Podszedłem do jakiegoś dzieciaka, trochę od nas młodszego i zapytałem, dlaczego wszyscy czarują patykami. 

– I co ci powiedział?

– Że tylko za pomocą różdżki można uprawiać magię, bo czarowanie bez niej jest zakazane przez radę wioski.

– Co takiego? Dlaczego mieliby zakazać czegoś takiego?

– Też o to zapytałem – powiedział chłopak tak cicho, że Salazar musiał wytężyć słuch, by go usłyszeć. – Powiedział, że czarowanie bez różdżki jest zuchwałe, bo to tak jakby ktoś uważał, że jest równy bogu, bo tylko on ma prawo do całkowitego panowania nad magią.

– I co zrobiłeś? 

Salazar wstał cicho od stołu i bezszelestnie wyszedł z biblioteki. Usłyszał wystarczająco. I wcale nie był z tego zadowolony. Spodziewał się czegoś takiego od momentu, gdy rada wioski zaczęła wprowadzać ograniczenia i zakazy dotyczące magii. Nie sądził jednak, że posuną się aż tak daleko i że zrobią to tak szybko. Postukał w zamyśleniu brodę, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył do salonu, by porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi. Chciał wiedzieć, czy słyszeli o tym wszystkim.

***

Na wspomnienie o różdżkach Godryk wyraźnie się ożywił.

– To prawda, faktycznie w wiosce weszły one do powszechnego użytku. Byłem tam kilka dni temu i widziałem jak czarodzieje z nich korzystają. Więcej nawet, ich najlepszy wytwórca różdżek obiecał, że wykona jedną specjalnie dla mnie – oświadczył z dumą.

– Godryk ma rację – przytaknęła mu Helga. – To wspaniały pomysł. Wprost nie mogę uwierzyć, że sami nie wpadliśmy na to, by w ten sposób ułatwić dzieciom naukę magii, dzięki różdżkom to o wiele prostsze. 

Salazar słuchał ich z rosnącym niedowierzaniem. Wydawało się, że żadne z nich nie słyszało nic o tym jak wielkim jakoby grzechem było praktykowanie magii bez pośrednictwa różdżki. Oficjalnym powodem ich wprowadzenia była najwyraźniej pomoc nowicjuszom w opanowaniu magii. Oczywiście Salazar nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że używanie czegoś jako katalizatora ułatwiało rzucanie zaklęć. Koniec różdżki był mały, więc potrzeba było o wiele mniej mocy i skupienia, niż przy rzucaniu tego samego czaru przy pomocy dłoni, która przecież miała większą powierzchnię. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że takie ułatwienie było czymś niezbędnym. To nie tak, że nie można było opanować magii bez katalizatora, dotychczas doskonale sobie z tym radzono i nikt nie myślał o tym, by cokolwiek w tym względzie zmieniać. Tak samo przecież nikt nie używał czaru lewitacji, by latać, mimo, że byłoby to z pewnością łatwiejsze i wygodniejsze od chodzenia. Czasami jednak trud włożony w coś sprawiał, że bardziej się ową rzecz doceniało. Zerknął na Rowenę, która dotychczas nie wypowiedziała ani słowa, ale wydawała się pogrążona we własnych myślach i nie chciał jej z nich wyrywać. Czy dręczyły ją te same wątpliwości, co jego? Nie wiedział, ale po wyrazie jej oczu nie sądził, by podobał jej się pomysł używania różdżek. Zresztą, można to było w pewien sposób odebrać jako cofnięcie się w rozwoju, bo przecież na samym początku, gdy magia dopiero kiełkowała w ludziach, ci używali wszelkich dostępnych sposobów na jej wydobycie z siebie.

**Hogwart, 21 grudnia 981 roku**   
_Różdżki błyskawicznie stały się czymś w rodzaju ciekawostki, którą każdy chciał mieć. Dorośli są ciekawi ich działania i tego jak współgrają one z ich magią. Dzieci natomiast stosunkowo szybko odkryły, że z ich pomocą magia przychodzi im o wiele łatwiej. Nie powinienem więc być chyba zdziwiony tym jak szybko różdżki wdarły się na korytarze Hogwartu, ale jestem i naprawdę nie potrafię wyrazić jak bardzo mnie to niepokoi. I nie chodzi tu już nawet o tradycję, tylko o to, że dzieci od początku uczone polegania na katalizatorach nie osiągną nigdy potencjału, który byłby w innych okolicznościach w ich zasięgu. I to tylko przez jeden artefakt, wprowadzony do codziennego użytku. Tak jak wspominałem wcześniej, choćbyśmy chcieli nie uda nam się odciąć od wpływów czarodziejów niemagicznego pochodzenia i ich odmiennej od naszej mentalności. To zaś może oznaczać nieuchronne zmiany i choć chciałbym się co do tego mylić, raczej nie będą one dobre. Być może wygodne, ale czasem wygoda nie jest tym na co powinniśmy zwracać największą uwagę._

Salazar zajął swój fotel i rozejrzał się po obecnych, zastanawiając się, co będzie tematem tej, tak pilnej rozmowy. Godryk nucił coś pod nosem, wyraźnie w dobrym humorze, co mogło oznaczać w jego przypadku dosłownie wszystko. Helga wydawała się bardziej podekscytowana niż zwykle i w tej chwili niemal podskakiwała na swoim miejscu; interesujące. Rowena na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się być najbardziej opanowana z nich wszystkich, ale zdradzał ją błysk w oku, sugerujący, że cokolwiek będzie tematem, dotyczyć będzie szkoły lub nauki, a najlepiej obu. Westchnął i odchylił się w fotelu, pocierając oczy. Wydawało się, że pozostała trójka była zaznajomiona z tematem, a to oznaczało, że to właśnie Salazarowi nie przypadnie on do gustu i oni całą trójką będą chcieli go przekonać do zmiany zdania. Nie zapowiadało się zachęcająco, ale przecież to nie tak, że nie wysłuchają jego argumentów. 

– O czym chcieliście rozmawiać? – zapytał w końcu, gdy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać. 

– O nowych uczniach – powiedziała ostrożnie Rowena.

Czekał aż będzie kontynuować, ale ona milczała, wyraźnie oczekując na jego reakcję. Westchnął i zapytał:

– Co to za uczniowie? Nie słyszałem, by ktoś miał dołączyć do Hogwartu.

Przez chwilę siedzieli, wpatrując się w siebie, aż w końcu Godryk prychnął, najpewniej zirytowany tymi całymi podchodami, i wyrzucił z siebie:

– Chcemy przyjąć do Hogwartu uczniów z wioski, są w odpowiednim wieku, więc…

– Nie zgadzam się – przerwał mu ostro Salazar. Dotarło nagle do niego, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazł, z ich trójką przeciwko niemu.

– Wytłumacz dlaczego – zażądała Helga, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Te dzieci potrzebują wykształcenia, przecież po to właśnie założyliśmy tę szkołę, by nauczać takich jak oni.

– Nieprawda – zaprzeczył, potrząsając głową. – Założyliśmy Hogwart z myślą o czarodziejach i czarownicach wychowanych w naszej tradycji. Dzieci z wioski nie rozumieją naszego świata i mają swoje własne, sprzeczne z naszymi tradycje i wierzenia. Nie możecie wierzyć, że te dwa światy można połączyć w taki sposób! Wyobrażacie sobie wpływ jaki te dzieci mogą mieć na naszych uczniów?

– Przesadzasz, Salazarze. – wtrąciła Rowena, niszcząc jego nadzieję na to, że będzie mógł liczyć na jej głos rozsądku. – To właśnie szkoła kształtuje młode umysły. Gdzie indziej możemy im wpoić nasze tradycje i obyczaje, jeżeli nie tutaj? To przyniesie nam tylko korzyści. Wiem jak bardzo się martwisz ich wierzeniami i tym jak postrzegają magię przez pryzmat boga, sama jestem tym zaniepokojona, ale pomyśl o tym, że mógłbyś wpoić im nasze zasady i tradycje.

Potrząsnął głową. Wiedział już jak Helga i Godryk przekonali ją do tego pomysłu. To, co mówiła mogło się okazać prawdą, ale równie prawdopodobne było to, że to nie oni zmienią te dzieci, ale że to one wpłyną na ich świat i nieodwracalnie go zmienią. Magia nigdy nie była tylko elementem, którego można użyć do własnych celów, dawno temu odkrył, że magia jest czymś równie żywym i zdolnym do reakcji, co on sam. Można było ją wzmacniać, pielęgnować, ale też na nią wpływać. Już ograniczanie jej przez używanie różdżki, sprawiało, że słabła, chcąc się dostosować do ich możliwości, a przecież to mógł być dopiero początek zmian jakie miały nadejść. Wpuszczenie dzieci urodzonych wśród niemagicznych do Hogwartu, było jak zaproszenie do niszczenia ich świata. 

– Nie zgadzam – powtórzył, zastanawiając się czy ma jakieś szanse, by przekonać któreś z nich. Najbardziej prawdopodobne wydawało się przekonanie Roweny, ale wiedział, że w tej chwili kobieta wierzy, że to, co zamierzali może uchronić ich społeczność od tego, czego sam się tak obawiał. Godryk już podjął decyzję i zapewne będzie przy niej trwał, jak to miał w zwyczaju i nie zmienią tego żadne logiczne argumenty. Została tylko Helga. Spojrzał na nią i w niepokoju zmarszczył brwi. Helga zawsze uważała, że każdemu należy się szansa i sądząc po jej zaciekłym spojrzeniu odbierała jego sprzeciw jako atak na jej przekonania. Westchnął. Nie widział żadnego sposobu, by odwrócić tę sytuację. Mimo wszystko podjął ostatnią próbę: – Hogwart to elitarna szkoła, nie przyjmujemy przecież każdego dziecka, które posiada w sobie iskrę magii. Wybieramy do nauki tych, którzy mają moc na dostatecznie wysokim poziomie, by jakoś ją ukształtować. Nie możemy zmienić tego tylko dlatego, że chcecie przyjąć na naukę dzieci z wioski.

– Nie zamierzamy obniżać naszych standardów – oburzył się Godryk. – Sprawdziliśmy mieszkańców wioski pod względem magicznym i całkiem sporo z nich posiada wystarczającą ilość magii, by sprostać naszym wymaganiom.

– Dobrze, może i są silni magicznie – przytaknął, bo spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. – Ale co z ich przygotowaniem mentalnym? Ich pojęcie magii kłóci się z naszym! I używają tych całych różdżek, by czarować, a to przecież…

–Chcemy wprowadzić różdżki wśród wszystkich naszych adeptów – przerwała mu Helga. – W ten sposób ich magia będzie mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie. Poza tym łatwiej przyjdzie im nauka nowych czarów.

– Słucham? – zapytał ochryple i szybko odchrząknął, by oczyścić gardło. – To szaleństwo! Nie możecie mówić poważnie! Różdżki ograniczają rozwój, wiecie o tym! – Jego głos przeszedł w krzyk.

– Nie przesadzaj, Sal. – Machnął lekceważąco Godryk. – To tylko początkowy etap. Nauczymy ich jak kontrolować swoją magię, wbijemy im do głów tak wiele zaklęć jak zdołamy i gdy będą na to gotowi, pokażemy im jak czarować bez różdżek.

– Nie mówisz poważnie! Wiesz jak trudno będzie im się potem odzwyczaić od różdżek? Przyzwyczają się do wkładania w magię tylko niewielkiego wysiłku, a potem będziesz od nich oczekiwał, że to odrzucą na rzecz wyczerpującej i trudnej magii? To się nie uda! – wykrzyknął, bo ten plan był gorszy od tego, co podejrzewał na samym początku. Oni nie tylko chcieli wprowadzić obce kulturowo dzieci do szkoły, ale też zmienić sposób nauczania, obniżając tym samym potencjał wszystkich adeptów.

– Oczywiście, że się uda, będzie to wymagało trochę pracy, ale poradzimy sobie z tym – powiedziała łagodnie Rowena. Spojrzał w jej oczy i dostrzegł w nich zrozumienie, jednak obok niego widoczna też była wiara, że to, co zamierzali ma sens.

– Nie zgadzam się! Jako współzałożyciel Hogwartu chyba mam w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia! – wyrzucił z siebie, choć tak naprawdę wiedział, że nic tym nie zdziała. Helga zresztą szybko potwierdziła jego domysły:

– Oczywiście, że bierzemy twoje zdanie pod uwagę, jednak jesteś w mniejszości, wiesz o tym.

Wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział. Już wcześniej zrozumiał, że jest na straconej pozycji. Nie mógł jednak tak po prostu się z nimi zgodzić, nie w tej kwestii. Gdyby tylko miał jakiś dobry argument, nie polegający na spekulacjach. Bez tego nie mógł ich przekonać. Mógł jednak zrobić coś innego. 

– W takim razie dobrze, ale ja nie zamierzam nauczać nikogo, kto nie jest pełnokrwistym czarodziejem – oświadczył stanowczo, unosząc podbródek.

– Co takiego? – Godryk na chwilę zaniemówił z wrażenia i w innych okolicznościach Salazarowi sprawiłoby to prawdziwą przyjemność. Teraz jednak czuł tylko żal. Nie wątpił, że ten spór będzie największą próbą ich przyjaźni i nie przejdzie bez echa. Jednocześnie jednak wiedział, że to, co robił było słuszne.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić, to…

– Mogę – przerwał mu. – Każde z nas od początku samo wybierało uczniów, których chciało uczyć. Mamy inne kryteria wyboru, ja do swoich właśnie dołączyłem kolejne – przyjmę na naukę tylko czystokrwistych.

– Ale to tak jakbyś wykluczył kogoś ze względu na płeć! Albo narodowość! Hogwart na tym ucierpi – denerwowała się Helga. – Nie możesz w ten sposób kwestionować równości wszystkich czarodziejów wobec magii.

– Nie zmienię swojego zdania. Jeżeli zostanę przez to okrzyknięty niesprawiedliwym, to trudno, poradzę sobie z tym. Popełniacie błąd i jeżeli to jest jedyny sposób, by go zmniejszyć, to zrobię to. 

**Hogwart, 17 marca 982 roku**   
_Pierwsza grupa uczniów z wioski została przyjęta w miesiąc po naszej rozmowie, czy też raczej kłótni, i żaden z uczniów nie trafił pod moją opiekę. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami szybko zostałem przez to znienawidzony. Część sądziła, że uważam się za lepszego i z tego powodu nie chcę mieć do czynienia z urodzonymi wśród niemagicznych. Inni dopatrywali się powodu mojej decyzji znacznie głębiej, przekonując wszystkich wokół, że od zawsze wiedzieli, że jestem zły do szpiku kości. Zły i mroczny, bo przecież do tej pory nie potrafili mi wybaczyć tego, że nie zamierzałem używać różdżki i nie przestrzegałem ich śmiesznych zasad. W ramach kary za to wszystko odmówiono mi wejścia do wioski, orzekając, że jestem tam niemile widziany. Nie było to coś, co mogłoby mi spędzać sen z powiek, a jednak zaskoczyło mnie to. Spodziewałem się niechęci, ale podjęte przez nich działania nie były czymś, co przewidziałem._

**Hogwart, 11 lipca 982 roku**   
_Wydarzenia zatoczyły pełne koło. Minął właśnie pełny rok od momentu, gdy Jonathan Collins przypadkiem zdradził się przez niemagicznymi (mugolami – jak zaczęto określać ludzi niemagicznych). Moje złe przeczucia sprawdziły się, a nawet więcej, bo nawet ja nie byłem wstanie przewidzieć w jak złym kierunku wszystko się potoczy. Wpływ mugolaków (tak, to kolejne określenie, które niedawno weszło do użytku. Oznacza czarodziei urodzonych wśród niemagicznych) przekroczył skalę, którą kiedykolwiek brałem pod uwagę. Nasz świat zaczął się zmieniać. Niektórzy mówią, że to proces naturalny, nazywają to rozwojem. Nie potrafię się z nimi zgodzić. Czy rozwojem jest to, że magia jeszcze nie tak dawno używana w sposób naturalny, teraz jest wydobywana z trudem i to za pomocą sztywnych formułek? A może naturalnym jest to, że do jej używania potrzebna jest różdżka, będąca przecież wyrobem człowieka? Magia żywiołów, tak samo jak ta związana z porami roku czy stronami świata. Cała magia przyrody i gwiazd. Wszystko to odeszło w zapomnienie. Dzisiaj cała magia sprowadza się do zaklęć codziennego użytku, do tego, co ktoś zapisał w którymś z wykazów zaklęć. Adepci Hogwartu uczą się jak naśladować zaklęcia innych, zamiast tego jak tworzyć własną, indywidualną magię._

_Próbowałem wszystkiego. Odmówiłem nauczania mugolaków i używania różdżki. Zakazałem ich użycia również swoim uczniom, ale szybko dotarło do mnie, że zmiany jakie zaszły w naszym świecie posunęły się już za daleko i taka forma sprzeciwu nie jest już możliwa. Moi uczniowie musieli sięgnąć po różdżki, gdy okazało się, że magia, z którą wcześniej doskonale sobie radzili, nagle przestała poddawać się ich woli. Ich rozwój został zatrzymany, więcej nawet, musieli się cofnąć, bo przecież odebrano im to, nad czym już bez problemów panowali. Na wspomnienie ich sfrustrowanych twarzy, gdy zrozumieli, że niektóre znane im wcześniej rzeczy nagle stały się dla nich nieosiągalne, ogarnia mnie gniew. Gniew tak głęboki, że czasami sam jestem nim przerażony, ale jednocześnie jak najbardziej sprawiedliwy. Ja sam nadal radzę sobie bez różdżki, ale to najpewniej wynik mocy, którą posiadam. Mimo wszystko oglądanie świata w tej odsłonie jest dla mnie niesamowicie bolesne. Tak samo jak przebywanie w Hogwarcie, gdzie odczuwam promieniującą z murów potężną magię żywiołów i przyrody. Wiedza, że magia podobnej skali praktycznie umarła sprawia, że mam ochotę wyjechać. Opuścić Hogwart, a być może nawet ten świat._

**Hogwart, 11 stycznia 983 roku**   
_Zdecydowałem. Ostatnie pół roku żyłem w przekonaniu, że magia podniesie się i stanie się na powrót tak silna jak kiedyś. Że czary znowu będą czymś żywym i zależnym od woli czarującego. Nic jednak na to nie wskazuje. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszyscy wydają się pogodzeni ze zmianami jakie zaszły. Rowena zaprzestała swoich gorączkowych poszukiwań, a może raczej zmniejszyła ich intensywność. Teraz szuka informacji nie po to, by coś z nimi zrobić, ale by po prostu poznać prawdę. Helga zawsze przyjmowała przeciwności losu ze spokojem, więc tym razem również bardzo szybko się dostosowała, uznając, że może tak miało być. W zasadzie z ich trójki najbardziej rozgoryczony tym wszystkim był Godryk, który nie spodziewał się takich konsekwencji i z początku naprawdę nie wiedział jak się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć. Oczywiście tak jak w moim wypadku, cała ich trójka dalej mogła posługiwać się magią bez różdżek, ale musiało być dla niego równie trudne, co dla mnie obserwowanie jak uczniowie tracą swój potencjał. Żywiołowe pojedynki na czystą moc magiczną, tak charakterystyczne dla nauczania Godryka musiały odejść w niepamięć, bo z tak ograniczonym zasobem zaklęć nie było w nich nic nieprzewidywalnego._

_Ten świat nie jest już światem, w którym się wychowałem i w którym pragnąłem żyć. Chciałbym wierzyć, że wszystko powróci na swoje miejsce, ale nie potrafię. Nigdy nie lubiłem się okłamywać, więc i tym razem nie mam takiego zamiaru. Postanowiłem odejść. Wczoraj pożegnałem się z Helgą, Roweną i Godrykiem. Zostawiłem Hogwart w ich rękach, z przekonaniem, że najgorsze co mogło się wydarzyć, już się wydarzyło. Jeżeli się mylę i Hogwart czeka coś jeszcze gorszego, nie wiem czy będzie on wstanie to przetrwać. Mam nadzieję, że jednak tak. Idąc za pomysłem Godryka, każde z nas przelało w jego tiarę cząstkę siebie. Dzięki temu tiara miała w przyszłości wyszukiwać w umysłach adeptów poglądy i cechy tak nam bliskie. To dawało mi nadzieję na to, że chociaż część uczniów będzie miała ze mną coś wspólnego. Chciałbym wierzyć, że w przyszłości obudzą się w uczniach nasze najlepsze, a nie najgorsze cechy._

_Długo myślałem nad tym, gdzie odejść, ale tak naprawdę żadne miejsce na tym świecie nie wydaje mi się odpowiednie, bo każde z nich jest skażone wpływem mugolaków i ich religii. Wydaje mi się, że jest tylko jedno miejsce, jeden świat, gdzie będę się czuł znowu jak w domu. Tym bardziej, że znajdę tam ludzi, którzy tak jak ja musieli uciec ze swojego świata, gdy ten zaczął się zmieniać i zapadać w sobie. W zasadzie może to, co się stało wcale nie jest czymś tak niezwykłym, może rację mieli ci, którzy twierdzili, że było to coś nieuniknionego, skoro już raz miało miejsce. Czuję ekscytację na samą myśl o przekroczeniu bramy. Niemal widzę osnuwającą ją mgłę. I jezioro, które trzeba przebyć, by ją odnaleźć. Avalon – kraina do której wrota otwierają się wedle woli i myśli wędrowca.* Jestem pewien, że Merlin i Morgana godnie mnie powitają. Sądząc po tempie w jakim magia naszego świata słabnie, miną lata, zanim wrota do Avalonu zamkną się na dobre, uniemożliwiając mi powrót. Będę więc mógł obserwować i w razie czego interweniować._

_Tymczasem zostawiam tę kronikę w samym sercu zamku, w miejscu najbardziej nasyconym moją magią jakie mogłem stworzyć. Jako jej strażnika wyznaczyłem jedno z najbliższych mi magicznych stworzeń – groźnego, ale pełnego szacunku dla istoty magii bazyliszka. Nie jestem pewien czy ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek odnajdzie to miejsce, mam nadzieję, że tak. Jeżeli zaś tak się stanie, oznaczać to będzie, że magia tego świata wzrosła choć trochę, bo żeby wejść do Komnaty Tajemnic potrzebna będzie moc o wiele wyższa od tej jaką mogą władać w tym momencie czarodzieje tego świata. Wężomowa, której użyłem do zabezpieczenie Komnaty i spisania tej historii jest jednym z elementów magii, która narodziła się przed wymyśleniem różdżek. Jeżeli więc to czytasz, kimkolwiek jesteś, ciesz się, że świat, w którym żyjesz nie jest już tak ograniczony jak był, gdy to pisałem._

Albus drżącym głosem przeczytał ostatnie zdanie i opuścił księgę, by spojrzeć na Scorpiusa. Wymienili długie, poważne spojrzenie. Sens tego, co odkryli dopiero do nich docierał, ale niepokój, który poczuli już teraz wywoływał w nich dreszcze. To, co właśnie przeczytali zadawało kłam niemal całej historii magii. „Historia Hogwartu” również mijała się z prawdą. W dodatku polityka promugolska od kilkunastu lat, dokładniej od chwili pokonania Voldemorta, rosła w siłę. Niektórzy całkiem otwarcie dążyli do tego, by zasymilować społeczeństwo magiczne z mugolskim. Rodzina Albusa w pewnym stopniu też popierała działania tej frakcji. Teraz zaś wyglądało na to, że zamierzali popełnić ten sam błąd, co założyciele Hogwartu swoich czasach. Pytanie brzmiało, co on i Scorpius powinni z tym zrobić?

**Koniec**

* „Mgły Avalonu” – Marion Zimmer Bradley


End file.
